Unexpected Lust
by Korazan
Summary: [COMPLETE] ... How many possibilities that a meeting would lead him here, in the hideout of the World's Greatest Hitman? Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, Tsu-kun is already Vongola Decimo and the two love-birds don't know each other. Not directly. Rated M. [R27]
1. 01 – Their First Meeting

**Oh gosh... I was half-asleep when the idea struck my crazy mind... And it obsessed me, obviously. I don't know if this is any good, but I have already written the second chapter, and... Who knows... In my opinion, this could well end here... I'll see the feedback and decide later... Now, enough rambling... And sorry for any mistakes you may find.**

 **SUMMARY:** ... How many possibilities that a meeting would lead him here, in the hideout of the World's Greatest Hitman?

 **WARNINGS:**

\- I seriously dont know how I wrote this. I'd say "it wrote itself", but I'm not that stupid... I think... So, it may result in a random plot and conveniently set up situation. You know, I mean... Poor content.

\- This is a R27. Yaoi.

\- Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, Tsu-kun is already Vongola Decimo and the two love-birds don't know each other. Not directly.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. No KHR, no cute little Tsu-kun, no big cool Reborn, no thing.

* * *

 **01 – Their First Meeting**

Tsuna woke up with a start. Sitting up abruptly, dizziness hit him and he fell backwards again. In his confusion, he registered the softness of a mattress and the silk of sheets on his skin.

… Silk. Sheets. Bed. What. He shouldn't be in a fucking bed. What the hell happened?!

The brunette massaged his temples and groaned, trying to push away the growing headache. Tsuna sighed. The pain was throbbing and stubborn. Almost like a hangover… But it was slowly subsiding. Only to be replaced by another kind. Tsuna opened his eyes and was met with darkness. He sat again, wary of another dizziness' attack.

As he adjusted to the absent light, he noticed to be in a bedroom he didn't recognize. Dark walls, two doors, curtains, canopy bed, furniture nicely positioned. He then looked at himself. Aside from his boxers, he was naked and bandaged all over. He could now feel the pain from the gashes and scratches. The most painful were on his left upper leg and right arm. They felt exactly like gunshots, but dull.

The hell… He was… The last memory. He had to start from that. He was going to a meeting, one he himself had organized. Against his Guardians' opinions. He had gone with…

The click of a gun brought him back to Earth. Tsuna turned his head towards the door, almost suffering a whiplash. Suddenly, light blinded his eyes, that he closed immediately. Dark spots danced in front of him. The brunette brought his hands on the eyelids and lifted them slowly. Once adjusted to the change, there was a figure on the doorstep.

A man, clad in a black suit and an orange shirt, was pointing a gun at him. He had a black fedora on his head with an orange stripe. On it, a green lizard flickered out its tongue. The man was astonishingly good looking, with thin curly sideburns and black hair.

Tsuna stayed still, not diverging his gaze from the dark eyes of the other. Judging from his intuition, that wasn't even poking at his mind, this man was trustworthy. Judging from the situation, however, he preferred not to be held at gunpoint. Mostly when he had already been shot. Of course, the probability that this man was the one who treated his wounds was extremely high. Trying to attack him, in that case, would be so impolite… And he didn't know if he could take him on, considering he was feeling slightly dizzy and was wounded.

Tsuna decided to wait. Patiently. The man was leaning on the doorframe with a hand tucked in a pocket. His eyes were studying his own, maybe searching for flaws, or deceptions, or who the hell knew what! He was damn good at hiding emotions!

-Chi sei tu? (Who are you?)-

Finally, something he could work on… His voice was a deep, a dark baritone.

-Il mio nome è Yoshi. (My name's Yoshi.)- Not a total lie, not a total truth. God blessed his perfect Italian accent…

The man seemed to mull the notion in his head. -Sai perchè sei qui? (Do you know why you are here?)-

Oh. Nice. Million dollars' question. Tsuna let his gaze drop a bit, meaning to let the man feel trusted. Back to point one…

… He had gone with Hayato to the meeting, because going alone was out of question. He'd had to allow them that, at least. So, the car had brought the two to Perugia from the base. Everything okay, comfortable journey. They were about to enter the hotel when it all went down the toilet. An explosion occurred in the building and the Storm Guardian had urged him to run away.

Of course, instead of doing so, Tsuna had pushed him out of the way of several gunshots. While separating, they had agreed on going back to the villa and reunite there. Now… Why was he here… He was escaping. Okay. Then… The brunette gripped his chin. Some men had started to follow him, yelling his title. He didn't stop, but some bullets reached him. Tsuna'd had to call forth his flame to disperse his enemies…

Ah! The blood loss was too much! He hit his palm with the left hand, hissing in pain afterwards. He pouted and massaged the bandage… The now bloody bandage. Hell… Back to the important reminiscing… He had felt dizzy and probably fallen somewhere in the forest.

Now, this totally was not the forest. He looked at the man, noticing a certain amused gleam in his eyes. But nothing more.

-Stavo scappando, attraverso la foresta, ma avevo perso molto sangue. Devo essere svenuto. (I was running away, through the forest, but I had lost lot of blood. I must have fainted.)-

The man huffed and lowered the gun a bit.

-At least, you're not trying to lie.-

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the Japanese language. -Was it so obvious?-

-Not at all, you're good.-

-Thank you.- He nodded. -And, if I may, who are you?-

Another studying gaze followed that question. -I'm Reborn.-

When he got home, if he ever would be able to, in one piece and alive, Tsuna was going to thank endlessly Lussuria and his insistence on taking acting courses. If he hadn't, maybe his reaction would have been of wide eyes and mouth agape. Instead, when faced with the knowledge that the World's Greatest Hitman and Sun Arcobaleno was in the same room as his, dangerously holding a gun, Tsuna smiled.

-Nice to meet you, Reborn. And, I guess, thank you for helping me.-

Indeed, marvellous acting skills. Xanxus would have been proud. Not that he would have showed it…

-You were lying in my garden when I found you. Drenched, it was raining.-

-Oh, sorry… For the inconvenience.-

-Who were you running away from?-

-Uhm… I don't know exactly. I was walking on the street and I heard an explosion. Then, some random men started chasing me. I'm pretty sure I lost them.-

-You did.-

Tsuna smiled again and looked around. The furniture was as expensive as his own. He couldn't let Reborn know his identity. No one knew, anyway, because he always wore a mask when absolving his duties. It was a precaution. In situations like these, he could simply uncover his face and no one aside from his Guardians would be able to recognize him.

Now, even if Reborn did find out his involvement with the Mafia, and Tsuna was pretty sure he would in little time, he had to run away from him, too. Thank God, his Vongola Ring was coated in Mist flames, making it seem like a normal one.

With a sigh, the brunette hung his legs on the side of the bed and tried to stand. The effect of the movement was immediate. Reborn lifted once again his gun against him and flared some killing intent. Tsuna feigned surprise, but this time the man saw through it.

-Stop pretending. You reek of assassin. A capable one, too.-

Here, no time at all and he was discovered. Really, how could he expect to meet such a person in such a way… Kyoya was going to bite him to death surely. Well, to hell his cover. He smirked and looked at the hitman.

-Then why am I still alive?-

Reborn took a few steps and approached the bed, stopping near him. -I felt like it.-

Tsuna arched a brow and scoffed. -So random.-

-You're a good actor, but I noticed you recognized my name. Stop pretending.- He said again.

The brunette looked at his side and pouted. Everything to hell, then. Was he going to survive this at all? Hardly. Oh, his Guardians were going to kill him, once they found the body… Wait, if they found it.

-So, will you kill me? You don't like your face linked to your name, after all.-

-You know a lot.- Reborn smirked when Tsuna bit his lower lip. -No, I won't. And stay on the bed, don't move.-

-Bed arrest…- The brunette whispered, falling back on the mattress.

-You're strangely well-behaving.-

-And what could I do, you're still threatening me with your famous gun. Plus, you did treat my wounds.-

The hitman chuckled darkly and exited the room, closing the door. Tsuna was left alone and checked his ring. As per Giannini's explanation, if he burst a flame through the ring, the new developed GPS of the Famiglia would locate him. A sure way of escaping… Then… Why the hell was he hesitating?!

Oh gosh… So fucking frustrating. Tsuna took hold of the sheets and covered his shivering skin. He'd like new clothes… Being almost naked in front of a hitman was not good. Mostly considering Reborn was able to strip him of his own psychological armour.

Why did the man help him? He was known to treasure his identity and privacy. Tsuna had just barged in his hideout, already wounded and defenceless. Why bother to help him? That was strange… And it should be suspicious, too. But his intuition was still soundly sleeping, not troubled at all by the situation.

The door opened again. This time, the hitman was not holding his gun, but a tray with a plate of soup, a glass, water and pills. Now, how was this happening… The World's Greatest hitman had just brought him dinner. In bed. It seemed like the beginning of a bad joke.

-Your mind is loud.-

-Don't pretend to be a mind-reader, you're not.- Tsuna answered softly.

-I don't know if I should be offended by your tone or surprised by your braveness.-

-Please, be the latter. For my safety.-

Reborn chuckled again and put the tray on the nightstand. -Then take your medicine, eat and sleep.-

-Okay…-

Could he do something else? Tch. Tsuna sat up and took the plate and the scoop, eating silently the soup. It was good, he noted. Reborn looked at him the whole time. It was unnerving, but the brunette managed to finish everything. He left the plate on the tray and took the glass of water, gulping the pills.

-You're so trusting.-

-And you're willing to help. Who's acting stranger?- Tsuna scoffed. -Besides, if you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already.-

-You're too smart to not be known.-

-Ah… Well… It's not like that. I'm already affiliated with a Famiglia. So, not many know about my existence.-

-Which?-

Tsuna looked at his interlaced fingers on his lap. Then sighed in defeat. It was, again, a half-truth.

-Vongola.-

Reborn scoffed. -You're hired by the most prestigious and powerful one. You.-

… Tsuna briefly wondered what reaction was he going to see if he said the full truth. For a moment, a short-lived one fortunately, he just wanted to tell him.

-I'm not lying.-

-I know.- Reborn took the tray and approached the door. -Now, sleep.-

-Wait.- The hitman stopped half-way of closing it. -Thank you.-

As an answer, the man tch'ed and left, turning off the light. Tsuna fell asleep half an hour later, estimating his chances of surviving.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in pain. His leg hurt, his arm hurt. He thanked whatever God that his head was spared. The boy sat and stood, looking at the bloody bandages. He needed to change them, but first. Bathroom.

Hobbling, he reached the door that had not been opened yet and entered, getting rid of his need. Blissfully. He washed his hands and face, sighing in the fresh sensation. He didn't bother to use a towel and returned to the bedroom… To find Reborn sitting on the bed, one leg crossed on the other.

-Good morning.- Tsuna said, a bit surprised.

His senses were less sharp. Was this the pills' fault?

-Morning, sleeping beauty.- The hitman smirked, making the other's cheeks become a little pink. -Bandages.-

-Oh, thanks, I'll change them.-

Tsuna approached to take the white clean bundle, but the other grabbed his wrist and pulled him. The brunette found himself sitting on the bed, hands undoing the bandages on his arm. Once gotten over the initial surprise, he noticed that, even if rough and calloused, Reborn's hands were gentle and delicate. The hitman changed the cloth on the upper leg, too, with a feather-like touch.

Tsuna blushed at that, unable to stop it. He thanked Reborn with a nod when he finished. The man simply took the dirty bandages and stood from his kneeling position.

-Follow me.-

Again, he was asking himself if he had any other choices. This time, however, he found that he did. But ignored the notion and did as told, taking a sheet and covering himself. They were now in an alley with dark red walls and wooden floor. He followed Reborn through it, down the marble stairs and into a wide living room. There were two black armchairs and a black couch facing a fireplace, with a low table in-between. Two huge windows with red curtains were closed on a stone balcony.

-Sit.-

-I'm not a dog.- He muttered, but sat anyway on the sofa.

-No, you're more like a lion. A little lion.-

Tsuna blinked twice, then laughed softly.

-What.-

-You remind me of a friend.-

-Hitmen do not have friends.-

-That may be true for you, being the greatest requires sacrifices. But not for me.-

-I'm surprised you're still alive, then.-

-Friends help each other.-

-And back-stab at any given moment.-

-Never happened in over 7 years of honoured profession.-

-You're naïve.-

-I'm not. I can defend myself and, as you said, I'm smart. Why are you worried, anyway?- Reborn's killing intent flared a bit and Tsuna looked at him blankly. -It's true.-

The man tch-ed and disappeared through one of the many doors. Really, was he experiencing midlife crisis? He finally became an old man? Hell, this was so confusing. He needed to know if he was safe, damn his lethargic intuition. And, thinking about it, was he conversing with the man as if there was nothing wrong with it? Oh, God… Mukuro was going to have his head for this…

And, about his Guardians… They were surely searching for him all around the world. Oh, the paperwork he was going to check and sign and read and…. He dropped his face into his hands with a defeated whimper. How much he hated those…

-Your mind is loud, again.-

Tsuna lifted his head with teary eyes and saw Reborn sitting on the armchair on his left. On the table, he put a mug of hot chocolate, drinking from his something that smelled like black coffee. He took it and sipped the liquid. The flavour exploded in his mouth, so delicious and sweet and warm.

-Uhm… My clothes?-

-They're dry, but I won't give them to you.-

-Why?- He whined. -How can you bear me walking in your house like this?-

-Bear?- Reborn smirked. -Oh, you're mistaken. I'm enjoying the show.-

When the full meaning of those words sank, Tsuna was reduced a blushing mess. The hitman. The world's greatest. Was. Flirting…? With him?! Was he serious?! No, this had to be a trap.

-Stop joking with me.- Tsuna said, looking at his mug and drinking some more.

-I'm not.-

The brunette sighed. -I'm not into stories of one night. Search somewhere else.-

Reborn chuckled. This was the third time. Once was luck. Twice was coincidence. Thrice… Was success. He was seriously making the hitman laugh. … In what kind of mess was he knee-deep this time…

-What a pity.- If that was not a growl resembling a purr, Tsuna was going crazy. -Vongola Decimo.-

The boy flinched, almost dropping his mug, eyes going wide. So… he knew.

-Of course. You thought Mist flames would be enough to hide from me the Vongola Sky Ring?- Rhetoric question. -You're naïve.-

-But I'm still alive.- Tsuna smirked coldly. -Why?-

-You're not among my targets.- Reborn sipped more coffee. -Oh, well, you weren't. Now, though…-

The boy shivered. The hitman's gaze was over him, more intense than before and… Almost… Possessive.

-So… I'm alive because I'm your target?-

Reborn hummed, putting the empty mug on the table. -Consider this, Yoshi. I'm sacrificing one of my hideouts to get you.-

He inched closer and grabbed his wrists. Tsuna yanked them but the action only made the man get nearer. He was looking at the ring. Suddenly, his intuition woke up. Thundering in his head, it told him to fucking use his flames. And he did. The orange, pure, bright flame came to life on his finger and the Sky Vongola Ring appeared in place of the thin, useless metal band of moments before.

Reborn smirked, looking again at the other and inching even closer. -Good boy. Now, the hunt begins. Be prepared.-

Tsuna felt two rough, strong lips on his own. Before he could protest or try to put some distance, a tongue was in his mouth. Ravaging, exploring, possessing and passionate. The epitome of power. He found himself surrendering, defenceless and dominated like no one ever had. It was… Enticing and… Welcomed. He wanted it. He blushed in realization and, before he could regain control over his damn body, the hitman separated from him and fled.

Some moment after, his Guardians found him still there, barely breathing. Hayato almost fainted at his state. Takeshi chuckled, but with a dark shade in his eyes. Lambo simply hugged him, crying. Ryohei started yelling his extremes. Kyouya diverted his gaze from him, but was leaking killing intent all over the place. Mukuro leaned on the doorframe and controlled the unfolding of the events strangely quietly.

They found his clothes and weaponry in the next room, a kitchen. Everything was in place, untouched and in one piece. His mittens, his other rings. The mansion was smaller than his own, but expensive and big anyway, so he decided to keep it and Mukuro gladly redid the camouflage with Mist flames. It seems that was the reason they did not find him immediately.

Tsuna had played with the World's Greatest Hitman thinking he could win. Not only did Reborn take his victory unscathed, but promised further trials. As if he was the prey in a hunting ground. And Tsuna felt like one, like an herbivore waiting to be preyed on. The funny thing was… He couldn't find it in himself to mind.

* * *

 **So, yeah, thanks for reading and please, please, let me know what you think. It helps a lot, even if it's bad :) See ya!**


	2. 02 – Hunting Ground

**Here it is, I just finished the third chapter, so I decided to publish the second. As usual, sorry for any mistakes you find. Thank you all for the support, guys. I didn't expect this much, honestly... A community, too! This is too much happiness in a single day...**

 **Tetsuya:** I agree, they're so cool and mysterious! Thanks!

 **Darkmoonglow:** Oh God, you serious? Thank you! See here ;) **The rating is going up to M :D**

 **Fate:** Thanks a lot! Here for you! :D

 **Again, thank you guys, really. You gave me the strength to go forward. Thank you!**

* * *

 **02 – Hunting Ground**

Tsuna signed the nth paper and sighed, sliding down on his chair. He massaged absently the scar on his arm. The gunshot wounds took two full weeks to heal completely. His Guardians had used wisely that opportunity to put him under office arrest. For more time, even… Those scoundrels…

It was late and he felt tired. With a huff, Tsuna stood and turned off the light on the desk. Almost three months had passed since his… "accident". Days had rolled by uneventful. Aside from the total annihilation of the Famiglia which he had to meet that day. Kyouya and Mukuro had joined forces to do so. It was a miracle in itself that they left the buildings still standing. Plus, those two, working together… He'd been more than surprised when the report had come.

Seriously, they all were too protective… All these months, they, mostly Hayato, had pestered him into hiring a bodyguard of some sort. And into telling them who had kidnapped him. He didn't, for various reasons. First, it was not a kidnapping. Reborn had helped him, even cooked for him. He closed the door of the office and headed to his room. Second, his intuition screamed every time he was about to tell some minor details. Go figures what was going to happen if he even thought of talking about Reborn… And, third, he didn't want to.

Hell. He was targeted by the World's Greatest Hitman, he didn't even want to think of the obvious reasons as to why Reborn was hunting him, and didn't _want_ to tell his Guardians of the threat incoming. Well… Aside that he couldn't consider it a threat… Not to his life, anyway…

If he told them about the hitman's last words before disappearing, they were surely going to hunt him down. Even if that meant searching for their own end by his hands. Tsuna sighed. He wasn't going to live long with all this craziness around him.

The brunette opened his bedroom's door and turned on the light, going to the attached bathroom. Strangely, Hayato was not waiting for him this time. He had always been, since the "accident". Maybe he was too tired because of the day's mission. Not that he minded, finally he was free of the motherly protective right hand. He didn't hate him, but that attitude was starting to get to his nerves.

Tsuna opened the faucet of the bathtub to let the water fill it. He undressed, letting the clothes slide to the marble floor, and looked at his face in the mirror. Big black bags were under his half-lidded eyes. Paperwork was really tiring him. He needed a day's rest, maybe two. The boy stopped the flowing water and put soap in it before immerging in the hot liquid. He sighed, comfy, relaxing his limbs and closing his eyes. So soothing…

Thinking about it… Why the hell would Reborn decide to prey on him… He could have the world, literally… This was so much irrational. Maybe he was missing something. Or maybe not…. Ugh, what confusion…

Jumping out of his going crazy mind, Tsuna opened his eyes and started brushing fingers on his skin. He then focused on his unruly amber hair, using coconut shampoo. Half an hour of total relaxing later, he got out of the white-pearl bathtub and let the water drain. Tsuna took a silk big towel and dried his body. He then tied it at his waist and took another one to brush the wet hair.

Turning off the light, he went back to his bedroom and approached the mattress with his eyes covered by the cloth. He slumped on it, feeling the cold sheets against his skin, and sighed, contented. This was his night routine, he wouldn't give up on it for nothing… He brushed some more his hair and took the towel away from his head, eyes half-lidded and sight blurred.

-You're vulnerable.-

Tsuna flinched and froze, opening his eyes abruptly and looking around his room. No… During those days, his senses had been completely normal. Once again, he had gravely underestimated this man's abilities.

-I did warn you.-

Reborn was leaning on the wall opposite to the bed. The brunette sat slowly and looked at him with fear barely concealed.

-Where are my Guardians?-

-Sleeping like babies.-

That was why Hayato did not wait for him… It was so obvious.

-How did you manage to get here.-

-It was quite difficult…- Reborn detached from the wall and walked towards the bed. -Your security is tight.- He smirked, stopping near the edge. -But not enough for me.-

Tsuna bended his knees to his chest and backed away, careful of the towel covering his private parts, until he felt the bedhead. His eyes never left the hitman's figure, that was now inching closer, one hand on the sheets.

-Why are you so interested in me?-

He felt like a caged animal waiting to be eaten. There was no way he could have fought Reborn, and his Guardians were completely out. Great. He was at his total mercy.

-I don't know.-

A rather uncharacteristic answer… Reborn circled the bed, going to its side, and kneeled on it, creeping near Tsuna. More and more. The brunette tried to run away, turning his back to him, but was pinned to the mattress face-first. His hands were held at his sides by two strong arms, and his legs were interlaced and stopped by the other's. He huffed, turning his head to look at the body over his own.

As uncomfortable a position as this was, Tsuna didn't try to break free. He stilled, gazing in the black eyes of the man. They were darker than usual, deep and filled with… the same things he had felt in the kiss. A mix of passion and desire that was giving him a vertigo never experienced before.

He felt Reborn press his body against his own and blushed. When his right arm was freed, Tsuna turned a bit to better see the other. Rough fingers grazed his naked shoulder and he couldn't suppress a shiver. The man chuckled, and brushed his lips in the crook of his neck. The blush darkened and his breath became laboured when he felt the other's tongue on his skin. The wet muscle traced his collarbone. Tsuna felt teeth scraping his neck and shoulder and gasped when he was bitten harshly.

Before he could muster enough braveness to push the man away, Reborn cupped his ass and caressed it with feather-like touch. Tsuna moaned softly and lost again control over his now lustful mind. The thin lips on his neck trailed down on his back, sending more pleasurable shivers down his spine. When he reached his lower back, the hitman sucked his skin, probably leaving a red mark.

He let go of the other hand and the brunette lifted his chest using his elbows. He looked back at the man, that was gazing at him and grabbing his waist. His eyes were even darker, lust-filled and screaming of incontrollable desire. Tsuna gulped and tried to escape again. Reborn grasped his ankle and pulled him under his body. He was now facing the hitman, towel barely hanging.

-You are mine.-

The boy blinked, blushing madly. -I… should have a say… in that…- His voice was not really convincing, though.

Reborn smirked and leaned forward, licking his earlobe. -I'm pretty sure you won't reject me.-

Tsuna scoffed, but it came out less fierce than ever. -You're delusional…-

-No, I'm not.-

The man didn't let him counter. He kissed the life out of him. It was more possessive than their first… Maybe, more desperate and passionate. Tsuna could only close his eyes and surrender at that strength, letting the wet muscle invade his mouth again. He bathed in those emotions, so unlike the Reborn he knew from rumours and reports. He felt two strong hands grip again his waist and cupping his butt, squeezing and brushing and taking.

Reborn bit his lower lip in the tongues' battles and moved to his chin. Tsuna gasped, finally able to breath, even if panting. He moaned when the hitman started sucking his collarbone, leaving another mark. The man kissed his skin till his chin and sucked there, too.

-So… Possessive…- He said between pants and moans.

Reborn lifted his head and admired his works, smirking. -You don't mind.-

-Who said that…-

-Your body. And your mewls.-

His blush couldn't be darker. Tsuna turned his face and ignored the eyes roaming on his body.

-Unfortunately, it seems my time has ended. You work too much.-

Tsuna looked at him, that was covering his body with the silk sheet. In an instant, Reborn was off of him, going to the window. He opened it and, with a wink and his usual smirk, he jumped down the balcony. The brunette sat up, still a bit out of it. Suddenly, Hayato, Kyouya and Mukuro burst in his room, destroying the door. The expensive door. A thick mark appeared on his forehead.

The three Guardians wobbled towards his bed, maybe still fighting who knew which kind of drug. Tsuna sighed and grabbed the first clothes he found, dressing. He lifted the three and put them on his bed, letting the boys drift off.

This was going to be such a headache in the morning…

* * *

-What the hell is going on.-

Takeshi laughed softly and gave him the silver thin mask.

-Decimo, wear your cape.-

Tsuna did so and put on the mask.

-I'll try again. Why am I dressed like this if I do not have meetings today.-

-Shush, Tsunayoshi. Just follow our wishes for once.- Mukuro smiled friendly.

That was never a good sign. The brunette sighed and looked at Kyouya, leaning on the doorframe of his destroyed door. Things had been chaotic the day before. Hayato had almost had a heart attack when he had noticed the marks on his neck. By the time his Cloud Guardian had joined the two in the waking up world, Tsuna had successfully covered them. Of course, Hayato did tell everyone the dangers that he had faced during the night.

Really, he didn't even want to remember how Ryohei asked detailed explanation… Kyouya was stopped from going wild only by Tsuna's pleading eyes and Takeshi talking about a possible new attempt. At what… Tsuna didn't know, he had tuned them out on that.

They were now bringing him to the meeting room, the one with many armchairs positioned in a circle. His intuition was literally screaming in his head. But he was being held by Mukuro and Kyouya, no possible escapes. And they were his Guardians, after all, so he trusted them… The thing that all of them were dressed carefully in suits did make him suspicious…

When they had asked who did such a shameful thing, Tsuna had gone silent and blushed with a pout. He had answered with a muffled "I don't know". Strangely, they did not insist more. Thinking about it… They had blushed a bit, too… Who knew why…

Takeshi opened the door and they entered. Whatever sound of chit-chatter ceased and Tsuna found the room oddly filled. With hitmen. Oh… That was it… He had refused so fervently a bodyguard that now they were forcing one on him. Smart…

Stopping in the centre on the room, he looked on one side and the Guardians went to the walls, carefully observing everything. He felt like face-palming. These were plainly weak. He nodded to Kyouya and the room was vacated for that half. Tsuna turned to the other and almost fainted. Verde. Fon. Colonello. Three, fucking, Arcobaleno. Why the hell were they there?

He felt like taking a deep relief breath when he noticed that Reborn was not present. But the feeling was short-lived. The door opened. The unmistakable figure of the World's Greatest Hitman was walking inside with a satisfied grin.

-I'm sorry.- He said, sitting on the armchair near Fon. -I'm late.-

-And who might you be?- Hayato asked, visibly irritated.

Tsuna sighed inwardly, lifting a hand to placate him. Really, he was too obsessed by these things. And they were going to be in great shock, too.

-My name's Reborn.-

Everyone took a muffled breath and gasps were heard. The man bathed in them, obviously, with a Cheshire grin. Tsuna saw many other assassins go away in defeat. The only ones that remained were the Arcobaleno, now four, and his Guardians.

-Why is the great Reborn coming out of his secrecy?- He asked, noticing Hayato was too engrossed in his stupor.

-I felt like it.-

-That's so strange, kora.-

-I agree.-

Verde simply started scrabbling notes on a paper.

-And the other Arcobaleno? Why this sudden interest?-

-I was bored, kora.- Colonello answered.

-I have always been interested in Vongola.- Fon smiled friendly.

-I need money.- Verde looked around.

Tsuna sighed, soundly this time. This was so screwed up. He brushed a hand in his hair, going to the window. Judging his Guardians' expressions, they were surprised by the turn of the events. But still determined. He couldn't escape this. He had to choose. Yeah… But who? What did he know about them?

Fon was the Storm Arcobaleno, Chinese, experienced martial artist. Colonello was the Rain Arcobaleno, expert on heavy artillery. Verde was the Lightning Arcobaleno, the smart mad scientist. And Reborn… That surely wasn't there to take on a position.

Now, how to choose? His Guardians wanted a bodyguard, so Verde was not the right choice. But, in any case, if the man needed money, he would hire him for something else.

-Verde, you're hired as a scientist. As for the payment, you need to talk about that with my treasurer. If you need more founds for your experiments, ask me. We have a science facility in the basement, it's yours.-

Colonello was an expert in long-ranged fights, so, again, not a bodyguard. But, who was he to refuse a willing helping hand? He had more than enough money, anyway.

-Colonello, you're hired as a sniper. Same for the payment. If you're bored again, just tell me and I'll find something for you. Even if you need weapons.-

Fon was a good one, instead. A martial artist would do a good bodyguard…

-Fon, you too, as my personal bodyguard. Same. And I won't need you 24/7. My Guardians are restless because someone has decided to "take me".- He made quotation marks in the air. -I can defend myself anyway, so count on me, too.-

As for Reborn…

-Reborn… I don't know, honestly speaking.-

Tsuna turned. The three other Arcobaleno were slightly mesmerized. The hitman, though, only amused.

-Why are you here?- He crossed his arms on his chest.

Reborn hummed and stood. -I am tired of being a freelancer.- He approached Tsuna, hands in pockets. -I thought that Vongola was the best option.- The man smirked knowingly. -So, Decimo, will you hire me?-

Truly, all Tsuna wanted to do was go to his bedroom, kick out anyone who followed him and forget this day ever happened. But he couldn't. Now, he had to choose. Let the man in his den or keep him away? He could easily see flaws in each choice.

-You're hired.- He said finally, still looking straight in the other's eyes. -As an assassin, as a personal bodyguard and as a counsellor. Payment delayed.- Tsuna smirked, matching the man's.

He took his mask away and looked at the new additions to the family. He liked the reactions he got every time someone new saw his features. Verde was taking more notes, eyes a little wider. Colonello was smirking in delighted surprise. Fon had a sleeved hand over his mouth. Reborn… Was just smirking widely.

Tsuna smiled. -Welcome to Vongola. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, call me whatever you want. I hope you'll fit well in the mansion. Ryohei will take you to your rooms.-

The Sun Guardian nodded to his Boss and the five men left silently. Hayato coughed and sat. Takeshi did the same.

-Tsuna, are you sure about this?-

The brunette sighed and turned to the swordsman. -You pushed this thing on me…- He muttered. -I am. My intuition.-

-Oya oya, then they must be trustworthy.-

-They are. And, please, let them adjust to the new environment. I guess my life will become even crazier.-

-Omnivore.-

-Yes, Kyouya?-

-Carnivores. Bite to death.-

-Not yet, please. But, I can ask them if they want to use the training room.-

Hibari, clearly satisfied, left.

-Tsuna-nii, I don't like Reborn.- Lambo grabbed his sleeve. -He's… ominous.-

-I know. Give him a chance, okay?- He ruffled his black hair and smiled reassuringly. -Now, guys, back to work. I need to finish my stack of the day.-

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading this and please, please leave me your opinion :D See ya!  
**


	3. 03 – Duties

**Well, sorry for the delay. I wanted to post this yesterday, but I was tired, with a pounding headache, and the fourth chapter wasn't ready. It still isn't, but I'm currently working on it and now I know how to end the story. Yeah, probably the fourth will be the last. And sorry for any mistakes you may find!  
**

 **Tetsuya:** Me, too :P It's a mix. They love him but not on a romantical level, they worship him in their own personal way. Thanks!

 **Luiza:** I was, too xD I didn't plan to involve them, but the idea came to me while I was writing and I called them forth xD Thanks!

 **Darkmoonglow:** Uhm... Just read xP Thanks!

 **Four-eyes:** You serious?! I'm flattered xD Thanks!

 **Thanks everyone, for the follows, favorites, reviews! I'm so happy :D And they keep me working xD**

* * *

 **03 – Duties**

The first week was peaceful. Blissfully peaceful. Reborn had passed those days wondering around the mansion, exploring it, while the other three took care their duties. It was strange to meet him in the alleys when he passed by. And, every single time, he had that smug smile that never failed to irk Tsuna a bit.

Then, the craziness started.

First, Kyouya and Fon had managed to destroy the training room. In the basement. A room made of fucking reinforced concrete. Rebuilding it had was going to be a pain in the ass. And more paperwork. He made sure to scold them fiercely.

Next, Colonello managed to use entire stacks of bullets because of a contest against Reborn. The armoury was emptied and Tsuna had to manage temporarily the budget of the Famiglia.

After a month, the hitman had started to appear out of nowhere. Everywhere. When he was doing his job in his office, with Fon there, Reborn came and sat on the couch, never diverging his gaze from Tsuna. Really distracting. When he was walking in the garden, the brunette would find the man at his side. Silent and observing. When he was training with his Guardians, Reborn would suddenly attack him and push his limits over and over and over. And he couldn't even order him to stay away… It was his job to protect him, after all, given by Tsuna himself. This was starting to show as a rough chess battle. With pieces flying and destroyed and disappearing. Utterly unjust, in Decimo's opinion.

Now, the true problem to this was another. He couldn't mind. He didn't mind. These… attentions… were not a danger, nor irritating. It was a soothingly ever present warmth. As if Reborn was trying to make a place for his persona in Tsuna's life.

Plus, he did take seriously his duties. Whenever there was a meeting, he would stand besides Tsuna and whisper him secrets and observations. With his velvet voice. But that was a minor detail… And this was a blatant lie.

When Verde came with a request of more founds, he had almost said a blank no. After all the money wasted in useless rebuilding and repairing and restocking, he asked what he was working on, with a sigh.

-I'll give you what you need… Even if, with my Guardians and you Arcobaleno going around and causing troubles, my budget is thinning.-

The scientist poked his glasses. -If you wish… I can ask a friend to help you. But she's…-

-You're talking about Viper, member of the Varia…- Tsuna sighed, nodding. -I know her abilities. But, Xanxus… You know what? I'll go visit him.- He stood from his seat and knocked his fingers on the desk. -You wanna come with me?- He smiled and took his mask, brushing his suit of inexistent dust.

Verde blinked and nodded, slightly surprised. -Sure.-

-Okay, then I'll leave Fon and Reborn to their training. Is that a problem for you?-

-No, I can protect you.-

-Verde… I do not need protection…- The hunter was his protector, anyway… -I just need to shut up my over-protective Guardians. Anyway, shall we go?-

Tsuna wore the mask and the cape and headed to the garden. The scientist followed him. They walked on the marvel path, getting farther and farther from the mansion. The brunette hummed to himself as the trees got taller and the path wilder.

-Why are they so far from the main building?- Verde asked suddenly.

The brunette turned a bit, never stopping. -Because they are too troublesome. Often, they get into arguments with my Guardians and I'll let you figure how much I would end up paying… And so much more paperwork…- He whined, massaging his forehead. -Plus, Xanxus is not the friendly type, so this arrangement is advantageous for both parties.-

-I see.-

They walked ten more minutes before a building came into view. It was smaller, maybe a fourth of the mansion. Or less. But it had the same style. Tsuna entered without preambles. Verde grabbed his cape and pulled him backwards, dodging a sword for both.

-VOOOOOIIIIII!-

-Squalo.-

Tsuna, that had regained his feet, had a cold tone, almost dead. He was smiling, but, at the same time, that was not a smile. It was a threat. The Varia's Rain Guardian flinched and backed away. Verde closed the door and the brunette took off the mask.

-You just tried to cut me?-

-Uh… No…?-

The boy started walking towards the retreating man, smile still in place. -Oh? But Verde just saved my head, right?-

The scientist silently nodded. -I did.-

-So, why did you try to cut off my head?-

-I… thought…- The alley ended and Squalo was pressed to the wall. -I didn't recognize you…-

-Really?- Tsuna hummed for a moment. -Then… I should arrange some training for you… It's bad for a Varia member to be so careless…- Squalo flinched again. -Maybe… I can finally give Reborn something to do, aside from following me around.- He smirked. -Someone to tutor.- Vongola Decimo ignored the shivers of fear in the man, caused by the name of the hitman. -Now, where is Xanxus?-

-His quarters.-

They turned. Lussuria was standing in a doorway. The mood lightened visibly and Tsuna ran to hug the man.

-Tsunayoshi-kun!-

-Luss-neesan! Thank you, thank you, thank you!-

-Uhuhuh, for what?-

-The acting classes!-

Tsuna grinned and let go of the man. Lussuria just laughed and the two climbed the stairs. The brunette walked through the alley and opened a door on his left. He instantly dodged a bronze statuette flying against the opposite wall.

Verde tried to grab the cape again, but it slipped from his fingers. Tsuna went inside and the scientist ran behind him. The room was… a disaster. Chairs and tables were lying on the floor, destroyed. Shards of glasses and vases were scattered all over. The upholstery was slashed and shredded. The curtains of the only window were closed, but torn, letting sunlight pass through. Only a couch was still in one piece, even if ripped here and there. Xanxus was sitting on it, with his Ligre behind.

Tsuna waved and smiled. -Hi, how are you?-

-Trash.-

-Uhm, that's a pity. And Ligre?-

A low growl and a yawn were the answers.

-Why are you here.-

-A visit, and to get some work done. I'd like to ask Viper a favor, can I?-

Xanxus snorted and petted Ligre. -The piece of shit is in the next room.-

Tsuna smiled brightly. -Thanks!- The boy turned, but stopped again. -Oh, another thing!- He looked at the other. -In a month, there's the usual dinner. Please, please, come and behave.- The emphasis in the last word was almost palpable.

They exited the room and entered the next with a short knock. This one was neat, tidy, clean. A hooded figure was rapidly typing on a laptop, put on the desk in the centre.

-What.-

-Hi, Viper.- Tsuna approached her. -I need to ask you something.-

-Payment.-

-Once you balance the Vongola's budget, you'll take care of that, too.-

The woman lifted her head from the computer and looked at Decimo. -Are you offering me a job?-

-In a way… Yes. With my Guardians and four Arcobaleno in the mansion, I need the help.-

-… Four?- Viper glanced at Verde.

-Reborn, Colonello and Fon.- The scientist said matter-of-factly.

-Wha…-

-I know…- Tsuna sighed. -You understand now, right?-

Viper nodded and looked back at the laptop. -Conditions?-

-Uhm… Only for you to be sane… Honestly, Verde's the only one in the house that doesn't look at me like I'm a porcelain doll… or a prey… Back to the main point, I'll let you use the capital for investments and such. And if you need anything, just ask me.-

The woman stayed silent for a long moment. Tsuna waited patiently, but his hope was fading. Well, he couldn't blame her… Who would want to take over such a burden.

-Ok, I accept.-

The boy brightened and exulted with a short jump. -Great! I'll send you everything!-

-No, I'll come over with you. It's more comfortable.-

-As you wish.-

* * *

-How the hell did you manage to keep the balance?!-

Tsuna lifted his head from the paperwork and looked surprised at Viper. She was standing in front of his desk, holding the pc in one hand and several documents in the other.

-Uhm… I don't know… I did my best?-

-Right…- Viper sat at one of the armchair and pulled near the low table. -Come here and explain me how you payed this.-

The brunette stood and looked at the laptop. -Oh, Kyouya had destroyed an entire mansion that time. I had to rebuild it because it was, and still is, the CEDEF's members' residence. So, I had to use the capital, and in the meantime talked Iemitsu into paying two thirds of the expense.-

-… Your father…-

-Yup.-

-Why?-

-Because he caused everything. He was fussing over me, asking about a boyfriend that I did not have. He was sure, so sure that he showed me a… book of available substitutes. I honestly don't want to know who he thought was my boyfriend… Kyouya saw the encyclopedia, it was quite big, and destroyed everything.-

Tsuna shrugged and went back to his desk.

-Right… You were serious about the madness…-

The other scoffed, signing another document. -Of course. If you want, you can stay here, I don't mind the company.-

-Hey! I'm here, too!- Fon whined with a frown, eyes closed.

-Yes, but you need to go downstairs and repair again the training room. Or, do you prefer to be fired?-

The man in red flinched and fled rapidly.

-You really have them leashed.- Viper commented, returning to her work.

-I'm forced to… They are too handful.-

-I can only agree…-

* * *

Tsuna sighed contentedly, wearing his red night, two-pieces robe and climbing on his bed.

-Hayato, go away.-

-But, Juudaime…-

-I want to sleep. Alone. You, too, Fon.-

They stayed on the sofa, arms crossed. Tsuna sighed, again, in sorrow. His hunter had not made a serious move for over two months, and his damn bodyguards were starting to pose as hindrances to his private life and rest.

-If something happens, I'll scream.-

The two looked at each other, then sighed and gave him the good night, exiting. Tsuna was finally alone.

-Geez… I can't even bath without someone in my own room… Where's my privacy gone?- He turned off the light on his nightstand and covered his body with the silk white sheets. -This is all Reborn's fault.-

-Really?-

Before he could muster enough strength to jump out of his bed, a weight pushed him against the mattress, face-first. Again…

-What the…-

A hand covered his mouth and Tsuna muffled something.

-Shush now… The third wheels are still too near.-

He could feel the smirk against his neck, eliciting a shiver down his spine. He grunted, bended his knees and pushed. This time, the man was off him and Tsuna hurriedly turned on the light. Reborn was still on the bed, kneeling on the mattress with his smug and satisfied grin.

-And here I was thinking your interest had vanished.-

The man put his flat hands at his sides and hovered over Tsuna. He backed a bit, trying to create some comfortable distance.

-Hardly. I'm simply enjoying the hunt.-

-I'm not a thing, I won't allow you to have me.-

Reborn took hold of his wrists and pinned them to the pillow. -Are you sure?- The man brushed his lips and nose on his cheek. -I can see your will falter in your eyes.- The whisper blew air in his ear.

Tsuna turned to the other side, fighting down the blush. -I already said this. I'm not into one-night stands.-

-Yes, you did.-

-Then why are you still fixated on me?- Tsuna huffed, looking at the ceiling. -I am the Boss of Vongola.- He turned his head to Reborn, that was gazing strongly back. -I won't let you play with me.-

Silence fell, like a silken and comfortable blanket. They studied intently the other's eyes, losing the grip on reality left. When the man talked again, his voice was deep, low, almost strained.

-What if I'm not playing around.-

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, clearly not wanting to believe him. -Why would someone like you give up on freedom.-

Reborn lifted slightly his head. -Because I want to.-

-… For someone like me… Stop joking.-

-I'm serious.- The grip on Tsuna's wrists tightened. -Have I ever joked like this, Dame-Tsuna?-

The boy hissed at the pain. -… No. You never lied.-

Reborn arched a thin brow.

-I know. You never lied. I would have noticed.- Tsuna sighed, looking back at the hitman. -I believe you… I trust you.-

The man captured his lips in a searing, rough kiss. It was breath-taking. The boy felt his wrists free and fingers on his clothed sides. He uncertainly brought one hand on the other's neck, brushing his nape and hair, and earned a low growl. Tsuna returned the kiss and used the free hand to trace Reborn's chin and cheek. The man separated, dark eyes roaming the boy's blushing face.

-I just want to ravish you.- The blush darkened impossibly. -But my colleague's coming.- He kissed chastely his lips and stood. -Good night.-

As Reborn disappeared, and Tsuna swore he would discover how he did that, Fon burst into his room. Destroying the door. The expensive door. Again.

-What..-

-Nothing.- Decimo sat, cold killing tone. -Tomorrow, you'll repair that, too. Go. To. Sleep.-

Tsuna turned off the light and laid down, ignoring the other and falling asleep some moments after the Arcobaleno left.

* * *

 **So, yeah, let me know what you think of this. Please :) And thanks for reading! See ya!**


	4. 04 – Unexpected

**Uhm... Well. Yeah, this is the last. Maybe this could have been longer, but with my exams approaching and me not liking to delay updates, I prefer to finish it. Of course, the possibility that this story may continue exists, but I wouldn't bet on it. Again, sorry for any mistakes you find!**

 **Arisa:** Yep, he is :P Me, too xD Thanks!

 **Tetsuya:** I agree :) He is interesting and evolves throughout the story thanks to Reb :D Thanks!

 **Skilvh:** Ahaha, you're right! I guess I pictured the perfect Italian :P Well, I am Italian, after all xD Thanks!

 **Kuroyne:** Thanks! Thruthfully, no, I'm not, I didn't even want to involve them in the whole story xD Well, Reborn is too cool-headed in this story to be jealous. He knows what he wants and he gets it, no one can steal it from him :) Thanks!

 **Lucky:** Tsuna doesn't know, Xanxus isn't a talkative person xD Thanks!

 **Iris:** For the reasons I already gave, I can't, sorry :/ I don't want to let this hang endlessly. Things must be finished :) Thanks!

 **Guys, really, thanks for everything, the favs, the follows, the reviews. They mean a lot :) For any reviews you'll leave, I'll answer through PMs. I want to say that if you want to talk with me, just send me a PM and I'll answer gladly ;)  
**

* * *

 **04 – Unexpected**

-Omnivore.-

-Yes, Kyouya?-

-Fight me.-

Tsuna blinked, looking up from his paperwork. -What? Why?-

As an answer, the Cloud Guardian took out his tonfa and assumed an attack stance. The brunette stood abruptly and lifted his hands.

-Wait. Ok, I'll fight you… Just, not here… Wait for me in the training room, okay?-

Hibari huffed and retracted his weapons. After he left, Tsuna slumped on his chair, sighing. Why the hell would the boy want a fight, now? Jeez… So random…

-I think he's worried.- Reborn's voice was oddly near to his ears, as it has been for the last month.

Tsuna lifted his head to look at his side. The hitman was leaning on the desk, hands in the pants' pockets, fedora tilted to shadow his eyes. His figure was tenser, however. Maybe because Fon kept interrupting his doings every single night.

-Worried? About what?-

Reborn touched his neck with a finger, exactly where he had left a mark the night before. Tsuna blushed and covered the spot.

-Even if you cover it, to the trained eye it's obvious. He is worried.-

The Boss sighed and shook his head. -Kyouya… Worried… That's so strange.-

-Maybe.-

-But, why a fight?-

-Judging his personality, he wants to be sure that you're strong enough to protect yourself.-

-… They're such mother-hens…-

-I can sympathize.- Reborn glanced at him in disagreement.

-I have no choice. This dinner can't be avoided. And none of you can accompany me.-

The hitman snorted, grabbed the armrest with his hands and spun Tsuna to face him. He leaned forward.

-I don't care. I'm coming. With or without your consent.-

-You're so stubborn…- The brunette whispered. -All of you.- Reborn smirked. -I can't keep you away, not even for the time of a simple job dinner.-

-Obviously.-

The kiss was sensual and slow, with half-lidded eyes. A tongue trying to escape the other, but captured soon. Tsuna engaged battle softly with a hum, surrendering immediately to the dominating man.

A cough made the two separate and look at the open door. Fon was standing there, arms crossed on his chest and gazing at the floor. The brunette freed and stood, rapidly leaving the room.

-Kyouya might destroy the training room again if I keep him waiting.-

With that, the two Arcobaleno were left in the office, carefully looking at each other. Reborn took his mug of coffee from the desk and went to sit on the sofa. Fon unfroze and sat in front of him.

-He's the reason, then.-

The hitman arched a brow and sipped his drink.

-As to why you decided to join a Famiglia, in the end.-

Reborn hummed.

-All these nights… I've been interrupting you…-

This time he growled.

-I'm sorry…? My friend, this is so unlike you.-

The man put the empty mug on the table. -You think so…-

-Reborn, you're serious about someone. This is unlike you.-

-And what's the matter with that?-

-Why?-

The hitman huffed and crossed his arms. -I just want to. Nothing more, nothing less.-

Fon smiled. -That speaks volumes… You're attracted by the Decimo Boss of Vongola.-

-Will you stop getting in my way?-

-I don't know… I guess the real reason why the Guardians arranged the hiring of bodyguards is you.- Reborn's smirk was enough of an answer. -So, my job is to protect my Boss from you.-

-Very well.-

The hitman stood and left. Fon sighed, looking at the empty doorway.

-You already have some plans, as always.-

* * *

Tsuna got off the car and checked his black cape and suit. He adjusted the mask one more time, before walking in the luxurious restaurant. Red velvet walls, wooden golden tables expensively laid, white chairs circling them neatly, rich chandeliers dangling from the dark ceiling with lit candles and drops of crystals. Everything reeked of aristocracy.

Vongola Decimo resisted the urge to scrunch up his nose and followed the owner through the still empty wide room. The man, old and wrinkled, but with kind facial features, called an elevator and urged him inside, pushing then the tenth key.

Tsuna was not feeling well about this. His intuition was howling like a caged wild beast. Reborn was nowhere to be found and, although it could have been a nice thing, the brunette couldn't brush off the sensation of uneasiness. Something… uncomfortable… was going to happen.

He got off the elevator and strode through the alleyway, leaving the man behind. He knew the place, after all. Tsuna opened the door at the end and entered the wide room. It was the same as the restaurant on the ground floor, but the table was round and big. Tall, wooden chairs with red paddings surrounded it, twenty in total. Some were already occupied.

The Bosses stood and nodded in greeting as the brunette took his own seat. Dino Cavallone, Enma Kozato, Xanxus, Iemitsu Sawada, Yuni, Byakuran. Tsuna smiled and looked around.

-Good evening. I'm sorry for my lateness and thank you for attending. Where are the others?-

-They're not coming, Vongola Decimo.- The white-haired man said with a chuckle.

The brunette sighed inwardly. -I see. Then let's begin.-

* * *

-Are you sure?-

-Positive.-

-Then we must be quick.-

Hayato jumped down the rooftop and landed on the balcony of the restaurant. Reborn followed suit with a smirk and Fon with a sigh.

-Where are the other Guardians?-

-They're organizing the squads down below.-

The martial artist sighed. -Shouldn't this meeting be guarded?-

-It is.- The Storm Guardian picked the lock of the French window. -But they're not us. Also, considering no one has ever attempted to do something in this occasion, they do not expect anything.-

-Beginners…-

-More like not interested.- Reborn said, entering with the other two. -They're paid for this, but not affiliated. They do not care.-

-But we do.- Hayato walked down the corridor and stopped at a corner, checking the two sides.

They passed by several doors for ten minutes, coated in Mist flames. As time ticked by, the Storm's anxiety flew through the ceiling and past his own record. He didn't know how the hitman managed to learn about the incoming attack, but the whole thing… Was unnerving.

Some months before, his Boss had disappeared into thin air after a meeting gone wrong. Only to find him almost naked, flushed and slightly shocked in a villa hidden by an illusion. He was unscathed, but… Decimo wouldn't tell them the name of the shit. Then, the same son of a bitch had entered their base as if it was a playground in a park and ravished his Boss. In the worst possible meaning of the word. And still, Juudaime wouldn't tell anyone who the culprit was. So, all the Guardians had taken matters in their own hands and arranged an urgent interviews' session the same day. Hiding those from their Boss had not been simple, but they had managed to lock him in the office.

Who could have imagined that four Arcobaleno would have showed up? It was amazing! Of course, it was because Tsuna was amazing and incredible and kind and powerful. In the end, those four were hired… Two not for the main reason, but… who cared. The Vongola's manpower was higher than ever. Plus, Reborn had proved to be useful, wise and strong. A nice addition, indeed. Now, if they could only deter whoever was barging in the Boss' quarters… Fon had said he was taking care of the matter, still…

But, back to the problem at hand. Hayato stopped at the next corner and hid behind it, looking in the alley at the right. Clear. The door of the meeting was at its end. He sighed silently.

-That's the room. What exactly are we waiting for?-

Reborn glanced at the boy, then at his fellow Arcobaleno. -Police.-

* * *

Tsuna sighed. -Are you sure about this, Yuni?-

-Yes, Decimo. But we don't know when.-

-Then we should be prepared.- Dino said, drinking some wine. -For all we know, they could be attacking us right now.-

-Tch. I highly doubt it.- Iemitsu countered.

-Trash.- Xanxus added, grabbing a bottle.

The brunette ate a fork of the pasta and hummed. Indeed, it was an uncomfortable situation, considering three over-protective mother-hens were waiting for him just outside of the door. Those scoundrels… He could very well defend himself from whatever. And…

-You seem troubled, Decimo.- Byakuran chuckled.

Tsuna gulped and looked at him. -My Guardians are playing at who makes me snap first, not doing what I say.- He replied with a scoff. -And a police officer is hiding behind the curtain.-

It all happened in less than a second. A man in a grey suit jumped from his hiding spot towards Tsuna. The latter took his glass and drank the wine, eyes closed. Reborn destroyed the door and gripped the man's throat, making him hang in the air, knife scattered on the floor.

-First, I must apologize.- The brunette left the glass and stood, going to the hitman's side. -My bodyguard takes his job quite seriously and doesn't stay put when I say him to.- The other Bosses were half-standing, eyes slightly wide. -Well, it's convenient most of the times.- Tsuna lifted a hand to the man's chin. -You're either brave or the last wheel. Who sent you?-

He nodded and Reborn launched the man, lean and muscular, blonde, against the wall. Decimo inched a step forward. The policeman coughed, hungry for air, and glared at him. The hitman was about to hit him, but Tsuna put a hand on his chest to stop the assassin.

-Well? You're going to die, anyway.-

-Then kill me.-

The masked man hummed and smirked. -There are many ways to kill someone, you know? Torture is my favorite. You must be well informed on my methods.- He bend his knees, looking straight in his eyes. -I'll let my Mist Guardian blow off some steam. Hayato, Fon, I know you're there. Take him to the mansion.-

As Tsuna stood again and went back to the table, the two did as told and disappeared with the screaming man. Reborn, instead, approached him and stayed at his side, arms crossed.

Yuni smiled. -Decimo… Who is he?-

Oh, right, blessed be not knowing… -He can say for himself.-

The hitman smirked. -I'm Reborn.-

Again, he bathed in the muffled gasps and Dino's shriek. Tsuna sighed. He knew what was going to happen…

-So, he is the one…- Iemitsu's rage could be felt at a mile distance.

-The one..?- He feigned ignorance. -I hired him as my bodyguard, what's the matter?-

The man stood completely and sped forward. Tsuna sighed once more before blocking him with a kick to his face. His father hit the wall with violence and it was destroyed. More paperwork…

-I don't think this is the place and time for you to act rashly. Reborn, what's happening?-

-Police is surrounding the building.-

Tsuna scoffed. -I'll let all of you thank my men in a later moment. You'd want to disappear, now.-

Everyone stood and walked away through the broken door. Iemitsu regained his feet and glared at them.

-Ts-…-

-Not here.- Tsuna seethed. -We have to go.-

* * *

-Are you crazy?! You hired the fucking World's Greatest Hitman to be your bodyguard?!-

Tsuna was sitting in his office, head on hands, covered, eyes closed shut. His father was walking the room up and down, screaming his disagreement and worries. Fon and Reborn were on the door's sides, quiet and amused. His wounded Guardians were getting treatment by Ryohei while Mukuro was busy taking care of their captive.

-Is he the boyfriend you keep hidden from me?!-

Tsuna looked up and glared with fury, fighting down a blush. Reborn smirked and Fon coughed. Fortunately, Iemitsu was too focused on his son's dangerous eyes to notice those reactions.

-Even if, father, what's your business with the notion?- His tone was cold, slicing.

The man hid a shiver. -You're my son, how could I see you with such a man and not do anything?-

-Then you do not trust me.-

-It's not like that…-

-No, it's exactly like that. Moreover, father, this is my business and you should mind your own.-

-Tsuna, you can't trust him…-

-I've been silent, Iemitsu, but that doesn't mean I'm not here.- Reborn said with his velvet and amused voice.

-I do not care. You're dangerous for my son.-

-Well, I can't deny that.- His smirk widened. -But it's my business what I want to do to my lover.-

Tsuna blushed furiously, Iemitsu spluttered, Fon coughed and Reborn chuckled. The brunette brushed a hand on his face and went between his father and the hitman. The CEDEF's Boss stopped and almost crushed into his son.

-Dad, what I want to do, I do, stop being a mother-hen. I have already enough of those.- Tsuna smiled. -Trust me. Mom would have agreed, too.-

He felt a shit nominating his dead mom, but it always worked. Besides, it was not a lie. Nana would have surely let him free to choose.

Iemitsu's expression softened, looking at his son and at the floor. -I think you're right…- Tsuna suppressed a relieved breath. -But…- Then deflated. -I'll keep a close eye on him.- He glared at Reborn. -Don't you dare joke on this.-

The man left with a sigh and a nod to his son, Fon following him outside.

-Reborn…- Tsuna whined, closing the door. -You planned this.- He turned and looked at the hitman. -So unpredictable…-

The man's smirk was still in place. -Of course. But I didn't hear a refusal this time.-

-Refusal?- Tsuna sat on the sofa and took off the cape and the jacket. -To what?-

Reborn did the same and grabbed his arm. He pulled the boy on his lap, making the other face him. Their chest touched as Tsuna circled his neck with his own arms. The hitman kissed him shortly.

-You're my lover.-

The boy blushed and hid his face on the other's shoulder. -I didn't, you're right.-

Reborn bit his earlobe and whispered: -Then, it's a consent?-

Tsuna shivered and nodded. -It is… Though, I still don't understand why on earth you chose me…-

The man licked his neck, under the earlobe, sucking the skin and leaving a red mark. -In the beginning…- He brushed hands against the other's sides. -It was simple attraction. I saved you only because of that.- He made another mark, circled with teeth, under his chin, earning a muffled moan. -Then, it became curiosity. How could you, scrawny and short, be the Vongola Decimo…- His hands slid down to the hem of the black pants. -When you woke up, I understood. Your collected, strong personality.- He hooked the thumbs on the belt and massaged his ass slowly. -Your acting skills are impressive, as is your ability to lead.- He squeezed and smirked. -It changed into lust. One I did not expect.- Tsuna tried to push him away but Reborn circled his sides and held him. -One I do not regret.- He let the boy lift his blushed face and looked into his eyes. -One I want to cultivate.-

Tsuna held the gaze and let his forehead lean on the other's. -That's the closer to a confession I'm going to ever hear, right?-

Reborn chuckled and captured his lips again. The fedora fell behind the couch and Tsuna started massaging his scalp, mewling in the heated kiss. He felt the tongue interlace his own in a slow and exciting movement. The brunette combed some fingers through the silky spiky black hair and tugged a bit, making the other growl. That sent new pleasure shivers down his spine and Tsuna pressed his body against the other.

The kiss became harsher and toothy, with muffled moans. Reborn positioned a hand on his side, soothingly going up and down, and the other on his ass, squeezing lightly. They separated to breath for a short moment, before clashing back and with more need. The hitman started undoing the buttons of the shirt while biting on the boy's lower lip. A hand slipped on his shoulder, letting the shirt slid down a bit, while the other moved to the belt. Reborn touched the skin and, like a feather, he traced the collarbone, the sternum, the abdominal muscles.

It was then that someone knocked at the door and it opened. The two separated again, Tsuna slightly distracted. It was quite a sight. The Vongola Decimo straddling his bodyguard, half-naked and flustered. Hayato fainted with a thud. Reborn chuckled and Tsuna sighed. Then Mukuro came into view. And the brunette found himself sitting on the couch, looking up as the hitman ran and left through the window, probably to take the fight outside, followed by his Mist Guardian.

Tsuna rearranged his clothes and stood. He took his right-hand, arm on his shoulders, and took him to the silver-haired's room. His life was going to be even crazier. By tomorrow's morning, every one of his Guardians were sure to know the latest events and he would be forced to explain…

Wait… Did he… Plan this, too…? The damn man… He could agree with one thing, though. This was all totally unexpected… And he wanted it. Now more than ever.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading till the end. This is a story with poor content, written in 5 days and coming out of a ridiculous black hole. Seriously, I did not plan anything xD See ya!  
**


End file.
